Igneous lust for electrify desire
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: Holt and Frankie reconcile they're relationship what happens when they take it to the next level? will Monster high's fiesty couple survive drama , misunderstandings , break ups and babies? Main pairing HoltxFrankie slight JacksonxFrankie . Rated M. Read and Review.
1. lover stalker

**Pinkie: So here we are our first monster high Lemon you know i have no idea why humans call human mating 'lemon.' and i still don't understand why they named it after a fruit. anyways here's chapter 1.**

**Rarity: Pinkie Darling the characters in this story aren't human just Jackson.**

**Pinkie: I know that silly i'm just trying to make a point , oh yeah by the way there will be some Heath Bashing , i don't even know what bashing means.**

**Rarity: You know what would be better if anypony or in the reviewers case 'anybody' would like to give us a definition to these two words 'Lemon.' and 'Bashing.' you have our permission to message us.**

**Pinkie: Yeah, okay Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie Pie and Rarity doesn't own monster high just the plot**

**Pinkie and Rarity: On with the story.**

* * *

Everyday was pretty much normal for monster high classes were right on schedule , nerd monsters gets randomly attack by locker tentacles , the usual.

Frankie stein walked near the hall with her ghoul friends clawdeen, ghoulia , draculaura , cleo , lagoona and abbey.

"So i told nefera , that her gold platium ear rings are so yesterday and she said..." cleo conversation contiuned on. frankie listen but couldn't help shake the feeling that someone's watching her.

"I have idea." abby says

The ghouls listen on. "do tell us mate." lagoona said.

"yeah what is it , does it involve beating nefera and winning?" cleo asked.

"I will tell you idea ,but not here , we must go to more quieter place where nobody must not find out idea come." Abby lead the ghouls the way to the catacombs luckily for them operatta was too busy writing her songs. but she gladly let them in. the ghouls arrived at the abandoned auditorium. abby begun telling her idea. " okay first we...

Unknown to them two sunrise like eyes followed them. the figure glanced at frankie and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

after abby finished talking about her plans they started to leave. they all compliment the yeti's plan. "clawesome what a great idea." ,"i love that idea." , "ughhhhh." , "your right this idea will sure to work. "," good job abby. ", "i love the idea sounds voltageious abbey- before frankie could finished a hand grabbed her wrist away from the exit and behind the curtains. The hand cover frankie's mouth just in case she couldn't scream, frankie was furious .

she was a girl but that doesn't mean she was helpless. she electrocuted the hand that cover her mouth behind her. "ow!, i guess i kind of deserved that."

frankie's eye widen as she recognized that voiced. "oh my ghoul , i'm so sorry holt."

she examined his blue hand it wasn't injured much but a little burnt. "It's alright frankie-fine , nothing like a little water to wash it off and it'll be good as new." he chuckled.

Relieved that he was alright , she still wondered why he had gaped and yanked her away from the exit.

"okay but why did you grabbed like that and covered my mouth? "

Holt raised his red brows at frankie's three questions , he had answers for the one and two but couldn't explained the third question , cause he knew she would be afraid to even talk to him. but he had to gave it a try anyways . "Okay one, i wanted to talk to you that's why i sorta grab you."

she nodded as he continued.

"two i covered your mouth so you won't scream and i don't want people thinking i'm some kind of criminal , which i'm not."

frankie nodded once more.

"and three well i followed you here." he said nervously.

frankie blinked in confusion "why?" she asked. holt looked away blushing his heart was beating , he was shivering , nervous but kept his cool on, he finally said. "because i'm in love you frankie-fine and i just don't wanna be friends with you anymore , i wanna be more than friends with you , i can't stop thinking about you , your in my head every single day." he confesssed taking her hands with his own.

frankie blushed. " oh holt " her i-coffin started beeping it was a text message from draculaura.

frankie where are you ?, we thought you were at the catacombs but you weren't there.

frankie bit her lip she reluctant to text back , until holt grab her cell phone and started texting pretending to be frankie. he gave it back to her it said.

I'm at the bathroom ghouls. frankie rolled her eyes at the statement but it seems to amused her that holt couldn't come up with a better excuse , but he was a boy , he wouldn't dare to text because i'm powdering my nose or fixing my makeup "really?" she asked.

he shrugged "it's the best i can come up with , besides- he took a step closer to her. " i want you to stay with me and i wanna spend some time with my high powered hottie."

he threw his arms around her petite body he begun kissing her neck. frankie blushed and moan she felt tension around her neck. it felt good. then she remembers. "holt no, i have to go." she gently pushed him away .

holt felt gloomy and wanted to hold her again. "no baby , you can't be serious, stay a little longer please." he pleaded with the best puppy dog eyes he could ever make.

frankie knew she couldn't resist those eyes but she had a priority. "i still have to go to principal's bloodgood office for- " the idea right?" he finished for her.

she figured he had listen on abby's idea since he followed her. "how much did you hear?" she asked. holt shrugged. "something about a fashion show." frankie looked into his eyes." holt you have to promise me not to tell anyone especially the guys because it's a surprise." " i promise , but it looks like i'll be the only guy to know the surprise you know but still i promise." he said putting his left hand on his chest and his right hand in the air.

frankie smiled. "well i have to go."

"Wait! " he stood in front of her blocking path. "meet me here after school when everybody leaves." he said. " i thought it would be like a good meeting, so we could be together and start all over you know ?."

"okay i'll see you then." she smiled waving bye to him. holt moved out of the way allowing her to go he waved bye . her hair flowed through holt's nose he smiled her.

_ hmm mint frankie-fine , look what you done to me_ , _you got me so hot and horny , mmmm._

frankie interrupted his thoughts. "and don't mention anything about the fashion show , i don't want the ghouls to get suspicious." holt shook from his day dream " you got it frankie-fine but what about the normie?" he asked knowing that his alter ego shares the same body with him , he's bound to know. frankie thought for a moment.

"um okay you can tell jackson on video , but you have to tell him what i told you.".she said and with that she left.

"okay!" holt called back. holt felt happy , he waved his fist in the air " oh yeaahhhh! , yeeaaahhh! , yeahhhh! , i got a girlfriend wooo! i mean an almost girlfriend but whatever YYEAAAHHH!" he exclaimed waving his hand in the air.

* * *

**Pinkie: The reason why Operetta and memphis didn't hear Holt it was because he was like a distance away from them anyways i think this chapter came out pretty good.**

**Rarity: It was better to call the fashion show 'the idea' because it was a better way to not describe what theme it is.**

**Pinkie: Besides that would ruin the whole story anywho don't forget to read and...**

**Rarity: Review or else i'll drop a piano on you.**

**Pinkie: oh Rarity not again.**


	2. truce love

**Pinkie: First off we would like to thank KitKat98gh and Pumpkin Kuro for reviewing this story, secondly don't eat chinese rice it'll lower your stomach and thirdly if you have any good ideas to add for this story PM us okay?**

**Rarity: indeed we are most grateful that you reviewed our story and yes what pinkie said pm us.**

**Pinkie: Okie Dokie Lokie , disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****Pinkie Pie and Rarity doesn't own monster high just the plot**  


**Pinkie: on with the story.**

* * *

After frankie went back to her ghoulfriends they started interrogating with questions about her whereabouts , because they didn't find her at the bathroom. "Look ghouls , my arm just fell off so i went back to get it, that's all."

clawdeen raised a brow."It took you that long to find your arm?". frankie bit her lip she had to find a better excuse to cover her counter with holt."It was dark that's why it took me that long to find my missing arm , so i used my i-coffin to bring in some light , then i scatterd around to look for my arm and there it was on one of the chairs." she chuckled nervously at her lie.

Abby look leaned towards her."Then why you not tell us about arm , we could of help you."

she sighed."sorry guys it just that... Okay the truth is the reason i told you guys that i was at the bathroom was to wait for me , i really did lose my that i was still looking for then holt came along to help me look-wait a minute did you say Holt as in holt hyde our classmate/d.j and jackson's alter ego?" draculaura interrupted her. Frankie nodded.

the ghouls smiled devious at her they knew frankie had a crush on both boys."So did you two had a good time with each other?" Cleo asked. smirking.

Frankie blushed."no! , i-it wasn't anything like that." she stuttered in embarrassment. clawdeen put her hands on her waist.

"Then why was he there in the first place?" she asked.

"uh ghouls shouldn't we get started with the idea first and then tell mistress bloodgood.?" she asked changing the subject.

cleo and the others eyes widen."Oh my ra , your right! , come on ghouls we got a fashi-i mean an idea to bring out." she said walking towards the principal's office, frankie sighed a silent relief.

_That was close_. she thought. the bell rong and everybody was getting ready to go home except for frankie and a certain blue skin flame teen. frankie walked towards her locker to put her books in.

as she opens the locker door and stores them a envelope falls , frankie bended to grab it then she opened it revealing, a love note it said.

_ I can't take my eyes off you frankie-fine _

_you electrify me like fireworks,_

_your hair is the color of my yin and yang tattoo,_

_the color of your mixed eyes are like the stars of my life ,_

_i can't wait to hold you , to kiss you and to love you._

_love holt hyde._

frankie smiled as she felt her heart flutter as she read the letter over and over held the letter closer to her chest. _this is the sweetest thing he has ever given to me._

at the boys bathroom holt was checking himself at the mirror he splashed some water into his face and smooth his hair a bit but it turn back to normal.

"oh yeah holt hyde , you are the man." he said to no one in paticular but at his own reflection.  
holt waited until every last bit of monster was out except for a certain monster girl.

hearing the door closed , he made his way to the catacombs.

" okay see you later girls " she waved at her friends who had left.  
frankie also entered the catacombs as scheduled.

luckily for them operetta was already home with her pet spider memphis.  
so they were alone.

holt and frankie were sitting down at the chairs talking and chatting.

"Holt , i didn't know you were so poetic." he smiled and wrapped his arms around her."Well frankie-fine there's a lot of things you don't know about me , i'm part normie that's one , i draw and paint that's two and i'm in love the with the sexiest , sweetest and hottest ghoul." he said. she blushed as he leaned forward to kiss her, she leaned towards him.

they're lips met , it was a mix of lust and love. holt wrapped his arms around her petite waist , frankie slide her arms around his neck. they cherish every moment of it. but then they pulled away by holt's i coffin as it begun beeping. "4:30? and i thought jackson was the patience one."

Frankie raised a brow."What's wrong and whats wrong with jackson?"

Holt turn to her with a pain expression.

Frankie face fell in despair."Is jackson hurt?" she asked in worry.

he laughed a bit. "No it ain't nothin' wrong , it's just that me and jackson made a truce to take turns spending time with you he agreed that i dated you around 10:00-1:00 then he dated you around 4:30-9:00, you know that all communicating with each other was tough but at least we agree on something." he stroke her cheek gently.

"You." he pointed out, Frankie gave him a smile.

"i'm so proud of you two , but why act so gloomy about it?" she asked out curiosity.

he gave her mournful and pouted look."Because i wanted to spend more time with you."

she giggled and gave him a kiss she pulled away for a second , but then he grab her and french kiss her. he kissed her bottom lip , causing her to moan with her mouth slightly open. he lend her his tongue, she used hers ro dance with kiss felt good, and hot.

they pulled away within a few seconds gasping for air , with amount of saliva from they're mouths.

"that felt good." she said. he gave her a smirk , a devious smirk. "you got me all fired up , frankie-fine."

he leaned to kiss her again , but she stopped him."Aren't you forgetting something?"

he pouted."the normie ...right, he grabbed his i coffin getting ready.

"i'll see you later baby." he said before putting his headphones and shutting off the volume , flames started swaying around him as jackson took his place , he adjust his glasses.

frankie wipe the saliva off before smiling towards him."hi jackson." he blushed smiling sheepily.

"hey frankie , listen i know me and holt don't normally get along but i found us a way to taking turns."

"i know." she nodded. his eyes widen , he looked away muttering."holt and his big blue mouth."

frankie giggled she cupped his face turning him towards her."the important thing is that you guys finally agreed on something."

he smiled and took her hands."i love you frankie , your the most beautiful ghoul i have ever met , and i don't wanna be friends with you. i wanna be more than friends."

he said confessing."aww jackson thank you and i love you too." she said. they both leaned in for a kiss , and pressed they're lips together . they kissed passionately. as they kiss frankie was starting to feel bad for pressing the pause botton on they're relationship , though both boys were different , frankie liked them because they were the same person underneath.

and so the frankie , holt and jackson dating has begun.

* * *

**Pinkie: it's a good thing we started the second chapter before taking a nap.**

**Rarity: it was the best way to think anyways.**

**Pinkie: yeah.**

**Rarity: read and...**

**Pinkie: review.**


	3. Love that connects the two

**Pinkie: thank you ,winx140 for reviewing our story**

**Rarity: we really appreciate your review.**

**Pinkie: now before we could move on to chapter 3 , we need to tell you something important.**

**Rarity: yes it's very important would you like to inform them pinkie?**

**Pinkie: don't mind if i do , okay as you all know this month is may which summers coming very soon , so rhetorical speaking most of you guys are probably gonna be outside enjoying your summer, i'm getting right to the point before you get out of the computer review first okay?**

**Rarity: then you may enjoy yourselves**

**Pinkie: that's all okay disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** Pinkie Pie and Rarity doesn't own monster high just the plot**

******Pinkie: on with the story.**

* * *

Jackson and Frankie hanged out at the coffee bean enjoying they're date. they talked and laughed. "this has been the greatest day of my life now that i'm with you." jackson said touching her hand. frankie blushed.

"oh jackson that's so sweet, and i'm glad that your with me ." she replied. ever since they begun dating they seem to be more open to each other , they send love notes to each other , flirted during free period and go on dates every day after school, surprisingly they have been dating in secret no one found it, they would stare at each other when no one is looking. link hands when everybody is out of sight and even tell a lie to turn the other cheek when they try to kiss the same would happen with holt of course if they're music around. but in a nutshell many of the students of monster might find out anyways.

jackson was telling frankie about the physics of modern technology and how'd it contribute to all forces around them.

"really? that's clawesome." she said. jackson chuckled and rubbed nervously in the back of his head , no one was interested in science well except ghoulia but his own ghoulfriend was the one that made his day shine brightly as the sun rise. Jackson was happy that the girl of his dreams turn out to be his other half , his love , his never thought he would fall in love with a monster girl and they're she was as his girlfriend. he always thought that the perfect girl for him was someone who wore glasses , loved science and was into math. now he was dating someone who's a cheerleader , in a popular group. he loves to say Frankie was different from those other girls , she wasn't snobby rude or a show off. she was kind , helpful and brave. to him frankie is a beautiful rose that bloom from a small petal.

Jackson was also unsure how the others would react to them but there's a saying that goes._'Nice guys finish last and the good girls always fall for the bad boys. _It was the best way to describe holt, 'he was loud, obnoxious, crude, rude, coincided.' jackson hadn't the slightest clue on why frankie would fall in love with a guy like that. But according to frankie , he was also describe to be 'sweet' most of the times however he often let him temper get the best of him whather it's jealousy or excitment .But he feels as though he's been cursed with a double but jackson decided to end this argument as they agree on one thing :frankie. they both love her , adore her , cherish her and will do anything for her.

"That's cool , that you guys are together."

Jackson and Frankie jumped to the unexpected voice.

Exposing itself to mist it was none other than invisibilly.

"invisibilly?" both teens shouted in surprise, he nodded tapping his fingers to the table , waiting for an order.

"H-how long were you here?" jackson asked stuttered.

Invisibilly shrugged."about five minutes or so." jackson and frankie knew they wouldn't stand a chance with him , they knew that he would easily tell everyone by the power of invisibility. they gulped unsure of what to say next.

Frankie broke the silence she decided to compromise with the teen."Invisibilly please don't tell anyone, we want our relationship to be a secret."

"why?" he asked raising a brow.

frankie twirled her fingers she was nervous , caution at bitting her lip , jackson fill in for her.

"because everybody might tease us and humiliated to no end." The waitress lend Invisibilly his blows on the cover and drinks it smoothe-like, after understanding the reasons why they would occult they're relationship. he puts the cup down. "You know sooner or later , everybody's bound to find out , they're no way out." he said before disappearing.

What he said was right. every monster would wonder why they're always together, and besides sooner or later spectra might appear from walls and drop the secret. Jackson and Frankie were positive to keep they're relationship down and low.

"There's no way out , he says." Frankie said memorizing invisibillys quotes. Jackson was sweating nervously he gulped in agony. "I really hate the sound of that." he told her. Frankie nodded. "I agree."

They continued dating until the dawn hit the sun. it was nearly 10:00 and it was holt's turn to steal the spotlight. Jackson prepared his equipment. "well it looks like it's holt time to shine." he really wished he could spent some more time with Frankie. knowing holt he'll probably make out with her or touch her in unwanted places, but holt wasn't that of a pervert ,he would easily flirt not touch. Jackson sighed , a deal is a deal but than he paused."can I get a kiss before I go?" he asked Frankie.

She giggled. "of course." Frankie wrapped her arms around his neck , while he slides his arms around her waist. they're lips met. it was beautiful yet soft , it was different with holt , but Frankie still loved both boys no matter what. she'd only hoped that if they become friends in the friends place than the whole 'pause button' wouldn't happen in the first place. They pulled away then looked each other's eyes.

Jackson let the music flow around him before pressing the button from his I -coffin. Holt wrapped his red headphones around his neck to his collar jacket , he grin at Frankie , capturing her into a loving bear hug, she hugged him back. "mmm , Holt I missed hugging you." she pulled away blushing. he kissed her gracefully as she returned the kiss. they pulled away for a while.

"I missed hugging you too , baby and kissing you." he leaned in towards he rose lips. wrapping her waist with his arms as she slides her arms around his neck. they kissed passionately letting they're tongues collide with each other, Frankie moan as she felt holt lift her skirt a little and rub her thighs. _ohh this feels so good but i'm not ready_ . she thought. she pulled away sending him an abashed stare. "Holt i'm not ready."

He looked at her sadly , he didn't mean to upset her. but being with her is like a lustful addicted. he wanted to make love to her to show her how much he adores her. Holt took her hands cupping her scar cheek. "Frankie-Fine , i'm sorry , it's just-he sighs deeply. "Your just so irresistible. I can't even control myself , I love you too much."

She smiles understanding his desire for her. "I love you too much also , but even so, we're not ready to have sex , only after we get married."

he nodded. "your right , baby." he kissed her forehead and took her hand. "There's this place I've been meaning to take you , Frankie-fine. , come on." she followed him out of the coffee bean.

The pair were at the park. the mutant owls were hooting , the piranhas were jumping from the pond , and the bats were flying.

Holt and Frankie sat on a bench near the pond. Frankie had never seen anything beautiful in her life. the water was shimmering the reflection of the stars. it was sparkling as the night sky , glitters of beauty, shone onto the water.

"So what do you think? , pretty cool huh?" he said. Frankie smiled. as he smiled back. "it's beautiful , holt." Frankie replied. "like you." holt said taking her hands and kissing them lightly. Frankie blushed a shade of strawberry. she never thought holt can be sweet as he is being right no and she never knew that he was a romantic guy. Holt grin and took out something, he posed it behind his back as he stood up and walked towards a bark tree. Frankie tilted her head in confusion. she followed him suit.

"Um holt , I don't think venus , would approve of this." she heard him chuckle.

"Frankie-fine , you do know how to make a guy laugh and don't worry this ain't one of her trees , it's just the parks tree but today." he leaned to the left showing her what he did.

It was a carve heart around the initials 'H H + F S' 4 ever. Holt wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "This is our tree , our special tree." he said smiling at her , Frankie let tears escape from her eyes , this was the best date ever. she was consider lucky to have such delighted boyfriends as Holt and Jackson. she felt blue fingers wiping her tears gently off of her eyes. he glance at her with a worried expression. "Frankie-fine , are you okay? , baby please don't cry." he hugged her hoping to confront her. she giggled and hugged him back.

"I'm okay , it's just that you make me so happy , I love you." she smiled Holt chirped a smile and kissed her , she kissed him back. "I love you too." he replied before pulling away. the two continued to admire the moonlight. they gaze at the stars and enjoyed the love around them.

* * *

**Pinkie: Well I guess you guys are wondering why Frankie hasn't told holt , about invisibilly.**

**Rarity: needn't to worry she hasn't forgotten.**

**Pinke: yeah she remembers what happened but decided to tell him probably in the next day or so.**

**Rarity: she didn't wanted to ruin her lovely moment with holt.**

**Pinkie: we hope you enjoy the fluff between these three cuties. ^_^**

**Rarity: now don't forget to read and...**

**Pinkie: Review!**


	4. wisedom of the wolf and a sexy make out

**Pinkie: we're back from our out of town vacation.**

**Rarity: we did enjoy ourselves.**

**Pinkie: and missed you guys**

**Rarity: indeed.**

**Pinkie: before getting back to the story we like to thank , alexa for those three ideas.**

**Rarity: we really appreciate your ideas but we musn't push too forward ahead darling.**

**Pinkie: yeah chapter 1 through 3 were just the beginning of the story will get more exciting as it goes along.**

**Rarity: we almost had a writer's block but we thank you for curing us.**

**Pinkie: we'll use your ideas , but just wait a little more for the future chapter okay? **

**Rarity: Disclaimer.**

******Disclaimer:**** Pinkie Pie and Rarity doesn't own monster high just the plot**

**********Pinkie: if we did Holt/Jackson and Frankie would've got together on ghouls rule , Heath would stop flirting with jinafire and instead try to woo Abby and Romulus could've howl with Clawdeen instead of that she-wolf that had pink hair.**

**********Rarity: on with story.**

* * *

The next day everything continued the same routine normal , started writing math equations on the bored leaving everyone devastated with the hard work of math. with the exception of Jackson who seems to be enjoying it quite well , he has been writing notes for each of the math problems. he scribbled his notes out of math notebook and gleamed at his new creation.

It a drawing of a heart over him and Frankie . after finding his mystic , drawing abilities from his alter-ego. Holt has been giving him a few pointers on how to draw , so far sketching was step 1 of learning to draw. he told him that was the best way to begin.

Frankie sighed softly. there was no way to solve math , she knew a little bit of science because of her boyfriend and because of her father who was once a honor roll monster at monster high when he was her age.

Clawdeen who was sitting beside her glance at her friend.

"You alright , Ghoul?"

"yeah , but this is hard work."

"you tellin' me , I can barely keep up with these numbers."

"I know what you mean."

Jackson atop sketching and leaned closer to Frankie. she blushed feeling his body heat closer to her , she glance back at clawdeen making sure she didn't look there she didn't , the wolf teen was occupied with her work.

Jackson blushed as he felt a pair of strawberry lips kiss his cheek. it was Frankie he smiled a bit but then his eyes widen as if they were saying. 'did she look?'

Frankie nodded. the cost was clear for now. Jackson smiled and return the cheek with a simple peck. Frankie felt her face heat up , she turn crimson red and sighed dreamily, Clawdeen's hearing stiff a bit. upon hearing this she turn finding the pair in a adoring position. she smiled but wondered why they would keep there relationship hidden.

She threw a crumbled up paper ball at teacher's desk shoving the papers off the floor , and stashing them on the garbage can luckily the paper ball was not seen as it entered the can with them. Before Mr rotter could turn to face his students he heard the rustling. to there relief Jackson and Frankie pulled away , and luckily they weren't seen.

"What has happened here?" he asked. Clawdeen wanted to make herself known but not to get into trouble but to let Jackson and Frankie know that she got their back. she extended her nail file and started to file her nails.

"um Mr. Rotter , I think you need to think twice before opening the window that brings in the breeze."

He seem bewildered at first but shut the windows down immediately after feeling the air. he stood in the center to open his mouth but then the bell rong.

BRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

"class dismissed and remember math is gooood."

all the students got out as Frankie and Jackson started walking hand-to-hand , clawdeen walked beside them. "so how long have you two been together?"

they pulled away blushing and stuttering in embarrassment. Clawdeen knew this wasn't the right time to get the answers she walked towards the hall. it was empty no monster was in on sight except for them , she heard typing coming from Spectra's new blog room and spotted her typing from the window.

"good , she's busying." Clawdeen whispered to herself she took both there hands , taking them away from the hallways and out the school near a wall. "alright spill." she asked crossing her arms.

they gulped , hoping to come up with an excuse to cease this situation but who were they kidding? Invisibilly was right someone's bound to find out. Frankie begin first.

"Alright , here it goes, the truth is that we're dating in secret because we didn't want to spread a rumor across monster high."

Clawdeen nodded. "go on."

"so far your the second monster to find out , the first one was invisibilly."

"where did he found out exactly."

Jackson took his turned. "he found out when we were dating at the coffee bean , darn it! why did he have to have the ability to become invisible?"

Clawdeen nodded. "I agree with you he's always reappearing and disappearing in front of people's business , he's so nosy."

Frankie giggled. "I guess that's pretty much true." she cleared her throat wanting more information about there relationship. "but seriously secretive?" they nodded. feeling awful and guilty about the whole thing.

Clawdeen continue to persuade the couple. "so holt's okay with this he and you are friends now?

"Actually , i'm dating him too." she said biting her lip.

"WHAT!?" she shouted her mouth hang wide, her eyes widen like the size of basketballs. now she astonish , she couldn't believe that one of her ghoulfriends was dating a guy that shared one body.

Jackson waved his hands to wake her. "hello? clawdeen? you there?"

before she could return her daze, she pressed on her I coffin bringing music.

"What are you-OOHH YYYEEAAHHHH! HYDE IN THE HOUSE!" Holt shriek excitedly. "it's good to be free whoo!"

he ignored Clawdeen and kiss Frankie's hand. "mmm Frankie-fine , do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

he released from her grip and look at his phone. "it's too early , whatever." he scoffed.

"hello." Clawdeen waved to draw there attention.

he pressed his lips to Frankie's and wrap his arms around her waist , as he did so Frankie slide her arms around his neck and gently caress his feisty hair. "oh holt." she moaned feeling his hot tongue inside her mouth before she could grant her tongue entrance she pulled away , now touching his chest.

"Holt , Clawdeen knows."

"what!? aw man!" he exclaimed rubbing his head in despair .

Frankie nodded then continued. "and there's something else , Invisibilly knows too , well he was the first to know."

"I know but dang I'm sorry I forgot to tell you babe." he wrapped his arms around her ahoulder.

"How did you find out?" Frankie asked. "The normie told by the time we got back home." he responded.

"oh." Frankie facepalm herself. "I'm so dumb." Holt chuckled. "your not dumb baby , you were just confused."

he kissed her forehead before getting interrupted.

Clawdeen cleared her throat. "thank you for the 'show and tell' scene but the reason why I triggered the music was to ask you some questions too." she pointed to holt.

"okay , shoot."

"how did you and Jackson come to an agreement?" she asked.

"well it's pretty simple , we decided to take like these turns to date Frankie , cause we both dig her you know , anyways we both agreed to change when the time comes." he explained.

"I see , and are you guys secretively dating too?"

"yeah , we are." he responded. "except when we're outta school."

Clawdeen raised a brow she didn't like to signify the word liar in front of them but she didn't appreciate those who disguise themselves in sheep's clothings but she was approve of there relationship , therefore she was happy for them, but she decided to give them a opportunity at least for the sake of there relationship , she remember almost breaking Clawd and Draculaura apart. she didn't want the same thing to happen with these three. "okay , riddle me this , how long are you gonna keep up this charade? come on guys , you shouldn't keep your relationship in secret , and it won't spread any rumors."

"but what if it does happens , Clawdeen , with if everybody in monster high starts to make fun of us and torture us?" Frankie said.

"listen , I felt the same way when Draculaura begin to have feelings for my brother , that's when I started to 'protect they're reputation by forcing them to be apart. and you know what I betrayed them for they're own good. I actually thought if they were better off separated then i'd be happy , but I wasn't, because my best ghoulfriend and brother just lost they're happiness because of me, I took they're happiness away."

Frankie and holt wanted to open to say something but closed them as she continued on.

"so you see guys it doesn't matter what you are if your a vampire , werewolf or even part normie. , you said it yourself didn't you Frankie?

"well yeah-

"all that matters is what you feel about each other , be with the someone who loves you for being you , we may be different but we're the same in our hearts and I know your afraid of what people think , forgot what they think , they could jump off a bridge , get detention or go to summer camp for all we care." Clawdeen interrupted her.

_'She's right what were we thinking trying to keep this a secret?'_ Frankie thought.

"well Clawdeen you truly earn my respect." Holt said understanding the situation now.

Frankie nodded. "Your right Clawdeen , we shouldn't keep this a secret , it's time to come out of the shadows and be more open with our love." she said with determination.

"atta girl." now come on we're gonna miss class." she said walking ahead.

before Frankie could follow Holt pushed her against the wall gently and started to kiss her neck gracefully. she moan feeling his arms wrap around her waist as she slides her arms around his neck. holt moved her hair a bit sucking her neck deeply , luckily he was careful not to hit her bolts. she then moaned feeling him nib on her neck.

"mmm..Frankie." he said reaching for her ears and nibbling on it. she couldn't take it anymore as she begun to yearn for more. so she wrap her legs around his waist.

"baby , I didn't know you were so naughty." he pulled away chuckling then he resume his position on her neck. he kissed it after leaving a hickey.

"holt..." she said moaning in pleasure. "Frankie..." he responded in a husky tone. he trace her lips and kissed bith blushed as he bit on her lip earing a small gasp from her as he found a way to enter his tongue and this time Frankie's tongue danced with his. both started to make out roughly and passionately.

Holt slide his hands on her thighs rubbing them , Frankie turned scarlet , feeling his sensation. "god why did you have to be build with such a sexy body?" he planting her small kiss before unbutton her blouse a bit revealing her collarbone. he proceed to suck on hit , Frankie moaned leaning her head back against the wall , holding onto his hair while he starts to kiss on her shoulder licking it.

she suddenly realized that she's being heated up by her boyfriend , she never felt like this before. Holt started to suck on her shoulder ,then all the way to her neck once more , his heat started to fervor her as he continue to nib on her neck.

Frankie felt her blouse slide down showing a little of her bra , holt slide the straps down a bit to suck on her other shoulder. Frankie sparked. "holt that feels good." she let out a little moan before feeling him kiss on her shoulder and licking it.

he found his way towards the other side of her neck and sucks on it.

"you taste so good Frankie-fine."

she smiled blushing.

"Frankie! Holt! " foot started cluttering towards them. Holt quickly released from Frankie and helped her up as she buttons up her blouse , straighten her tie a bit and fixing her hair a bit. they walked towards clawdeen who was searching for them.

"I thought you two were behind me , anyways let's go before the bell rings. the three return inside the building.

* * *

**Pinkie: Gotcha! you guys thought we were gonna write them having the 's' word now , well nope not yet that's a little too early for a couple who just got together for about a week.**

**Rarity: but we did wrote a sexy make scene.**

**Pinkie: yeah now the three are ready to spill the beans , if it weren't for clawdeen.**

**Rarity: luckily she was able to help them get out from they're shy shells , billy wasn't much of a help.**

**Pinkie: yeah he was more of a trying-to-know type.**

**Rarity: we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Pinkie: don't forget to read and...**

**Rarity: review.**


	5. A new point of views

**Pinkie: thank you for the idea ,alexa arroyo for the idea but we aren't writing that now, well maybe in the future chapters but not that early that'll just give away the whole plot but we'll go with idea we promise.**

**Rarity: and to answer your question , no , we only update whenever we're out of a writer's block.**

**Pinkie: yeah it depends what we do on our free time, and anyways let's get back to business.**

**Rarity: right , disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie Pie and Rarity doesn't own monster high just the plot**

**Pinkie: on with the story.**

* * *

The casketball ball game was scoring big time , Clawd and his teamates were sure to win against the goblins who were there teams competitions and rivals. everything was going according to plan.

Monster high would win. Cleo and her squad were cheering for there boyfriends while the others rooted for their friends, one of the goblins spotted Frankie. 'man she's such a hottie. he thought.

Frankie looked his direction and turn her head away in disgust. Deuce saw this and decided to do something about it he wasn't gonna let one of his ghoulfriends friend get involved in a bad situation, Frankie was like a sister to him. but before he could do anything , he grabbed the ball that slow moe threw at him , he tossed the ball at the other team's basket earning a winning point. everybody cheered for monster high.

deuce and guys went to their girlfriends and congratulated them.

"you guys did it but what's with the pause all about it?" Gill asked about Deuce sudden halt.

"oh , it was one of those goblins." he said.

"what about them?" Cleo asked.

"they were staring at Frankie as she were a piece of meat." he said.

"WHAT!?" the gang turned to see a shocked Jackson.

his eyes widen and he blushed in embarrassment , he chuckled lightly...I mean Frankie's not a piece of meat , she's a person/monster who you can't just go comparing someone to food."

"he's right." she said. "I don't like the way they were looking at me anyways."

"exactly." Deuce said agreeing with her. he turned to his ghoulfriend with a serious determined look. "and those goblins shouldn't be looking at you like that either , or any of you ghouls." he gesture to the rest of the girls."

_thanks for having my and holt's girlfriends back , deuce._ Jackson thought. and smiled with pride he decided to go with it despite what Clawdeen has told him and Frankie last class. "that's right no lady , girl or ghoul should be looked at that way."

"Yo , Jackson ,Frankie it sounds like you got a crush on each other." Romulus teased with his arms crossed he had a playful smirk and was wearing the casket balls teams uniform which indicates that he's part of Deuce and the other guys team.

both the normie and the monster girl blushed.

"no , it's not that it's- Clawdeen cleared her throat giving him and Frankie 'the look'. he gave up there was no way out now that the gang was all here , it was time. time to tell the truth.

he sighed. "guys there's something we gotta tell you , we-

The bell rong interrupting him. BRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

_saved by the bell._ Frankie and Jackson thought.

"tells after class," Deuce said and as of right now they left. Clawdeen gripped Jackson by his collar and Frankie by her arm before they can escape.

"I thought you guys was gonna come clean?" she asked. she trusted them , she believe in them and she couldn't believe they were still lying .

"Look , I know you guys are afraid , I mean come on wouldn't it been better to tell the truth than to to keep it a secret?"

"no," they said, she let go of them instead of running they stood.

"look if you need me by your side to help you get through this , then I'm right here , okay?"

Frankie and Jackson looked at her she had hope in her eyes.

The wolf teen brought their hands together and intertwined them.

"please use this opportunity to make things right , if you don't tell the truth then you might face hard consequences and you'll never know what they might be." she said confronting them over there little 'problem.'

both Frankie and Jackson sighed in defeat. "you win , we'll tell the others and only the others." Frankie said.

"we'll even be open to everyone in monster high." Jackson added.

Clawdeen smiled. "that's what what i like to hear from the both of you and you better keep your word." she demanded them.

after class Jackson Frankie and Clawdeen had told each of their friends to meet them at the gym where they once were for the casketball game.

This time they were ready to tell the truth and with Clawdeen's support there was no turning back for the two teens. this needed to be known.

as in cue everybody was told to be at the gym during all were a bit hungry but decided to wait for inmportant information luckily Spectra was too busy typing her stories ,so it's was safe to tell the truth.

"this better be quick, cause i'm hungry and I need protein." Clawd said responding for his growling stomach.

Clawdeen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "can't your stomach hold it? , you did when you were 7 remember ?"

he groan in annoyance. "Thanks for reminding me and come on! I was a pup back then."

The others mumbled in agreement , they started to complain and was starving.

"Be patience guys we will all get to eat once we make this announcement." Frankie told them. "we?" Draculaura asked.

Frankie turned to her normie boyfriend , it was time for Holt to say the lines. "now jackson would you mind?"

he knew what to do. "It would be my pleasure." Jackson recovered his purple headphones from his back packand place them on his ears. he took out his i coffin from his pants pocket and pressed on a button , releasing the music. "well guys it looks like my work here is done." he told them before turning into Holt.

"Oh yeah, yeah!, yeah! ! he shouted excitedly.  
he recorded himself on video, for Jackson to see for himself.

"not bad , Jackson , not bad". the others berk they didn't know Holt got along Jackson real quickly.

Heath held his stomach , letting out a defensive growl , he wined in annoyance. "can we just get on with this? I'm starving here!"

"Heath, be quiet , we must hear what frankie and your cousin D.J boy and hear what they want to tell us." Abby said defending her friends and letting them talk.

"thanks Abby , for the past three weeks Holt/Jackson and I holt have been secretly dating and somehow Invisibilly and Clawdeen found out on there own." frankie explained.

"And the reason why we didn't tell you guys from the beginning we were afraid that you guys might be disapprove of us and that you guys might tease us , you know."

The other teens whole time they were dating was a secret , that explains why Jackson shouted when deuce explained the way the goblin teenager was looking at Frankie, it was jealously.

"now why would we tease you guys? if we're your friends?" gill asked. they shrugged. "we don't know , I guess we got a bit shy." Holt wrapped his arms around her shoulder , wiggling his index finger . "mmm, mmm, mmm Frankie-fine , Your boy Holt Hyde is never shy." Frankie smiled and kiss his cheek. Holt blushed smiling.

"Gill's right , that's great news , but what I don't seem to understand is why keep it a secret?" Clawd wondered.

"cause we don't want anybody thinking' that we been spreading a rumor.' Holt admitted. Frankie nodded she had the same reason.

"who cares ,what anybody thinks? , you guys love each other and it's obvious that you care about each other." Gill told them

"he's right ,mates. and don't you dare let anyone tell you who you can't and can be with and we're so happy for you so no worries." lagoona said.

"that's right and frankie you should know that we'll slways be ghoulfriends whether you have a boyfriend or not and since your happy and you got your man-uh mans , we'll support you three 100%." cleo added

Deuce fisted bump Holt's hand." and Holt , welcome to the boyfriend club ,bro."

"ughhh" sloe-moe said smilng taking holt's hand and shaking it slowly.

Holt grin and kissed on Frankie's forehead , while he slides his on her waist. "thanks guys."

"we're glad to have friends like you." frankie said putting her hand on holt's chest , she turn to Clawdeen. "and Clawdeen takes for helping us with our problem.

"what are friends for?" she went to hugged them."I told you , I'd be there for you guys." she pulled away.

"and we're glad your guys together, see Frankie I told you , you had a crush." draculaura said.

Frankie looked from Draculaura to Holt and blushed. "you were right Draculaura."

"yes, we are happy for you" abby said happy for her friends

ghoulia groan in agreement and gave them a slow thumbs up for approval. "way to go, dude." romulus said.

"yeah, yeah i'm happy for my cuz and Frankie but can we please go eat now? i'm really , really starving." heath complained clutching on Clawd's shoulder.

Clawde was getting sick and tired of hearing heath's whining , he turned around glaring dark at the flame teen.

"HEATH IF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT BEING HUNGRY ONE MORE TIME, THEN I'LL HAVE YOU FOR LUNCH!." he shouted revealing his fangs while he shouted and his eyes glowed beading yellow the color of the burning son.

heath gulped in fear he should know never to mess with a starving werewolf , zipped his lips.

everybody laughed with the exception of Clawde and Heath.

"Sorry if my cousin here is a bother "Holt said. he love Heath like a brother but there were time where she can be a serious pain.

"it's all right, Holt , now is there anything else you guys wanna confess?" Clawde asked calming down.

"do your parents , know?" Lagoona asked.

frankie and holt thought for a moment.

"yes, and they're totally cool with me dating Holt and Jackson." Frankie said. "except with the part where Mr. Stein threaten to kill me , if I did anything to hurt his daughter." Holt said laughing nervously at the memory when he and Jackson first met their ghoulfriends parents.

"Be careful dude , Dads these days are always protective over they're daughters , I should know Dad's always protective to Clawdeen and Howleen when it comes to boys." Clawde explained. "needless to say , Clawde's dad was cool with me dating Clawdeen since we're friends of the family after all so this was before me and my family were house broken." Romulus said.

"Thanks for the advice guys , just remind me to wear protective gear and a helmet , you know , if I ever get strangled or massacred into little tiny pieces of me." Holt said. Frankie giggled. "Don't worry Holt , I'll make sure my dad doesn't squash you or Jackson." she smooth him.

"aw thanks baby." he said kissing her hand.

"okay , now we go eat." Abby said

"finally." heath said.

Clawd glared at him. "Heath , shut up."

everybody left the gym to go to the cafeteria. eating and chatting as they normally do.

* * *

**Pinkie: what would we do without Clawdeen?**

**Rarity: she is indeed , a good friend.**

**Pinkie: about your question 'alexa arroyo:How many chapters are you gonna do?' well that depends how the story is gonna keep going , in other words we have more and more bright ideas for the plot.**

**Rarity: yes, it's more of a chapter sequence.**

**Pinkie: exactly now remember to read and.**

**Rarity: review.**


	6. not an update just a author's note

**Pinkie: not an update just a author about the reviews .**

**Rarity: first of , we would like to thank Pumpkin Kuro ,kitkat98gh ,Vampychick12,Monsterhigh123fan ,Guest ,alexa/alexa arroyo (Guest) and Fernie3610 .  
**

**Pinkie: thanks for those reviews. :) and here's our answer to your questions/reviews**

* * *

**Pumpkin Kuro **

**Woah... cool... Update soon! :)**

**Pinkie: thanks , Rarity and I put out heads together to create this story.**

**Rarity: but i'm truely sorry that , I nearly poke your head darling.**

**Pinkie:don't worry , I have a thick head which is also made of Rubber.**

* * *

**kitkat98gh **

**can't wait for the next chapter**

**Nice chapter please update soon**

**Pinkie: we're glad you like this story.**

**Rarity: we're delighted that you love our idea darling, simply delighted.**

**Pinkie: and we did update , we're not just fast writers you know?**

**Rarity: we only have hooves not hands.**

* * *

**winx140 **

**Awesomeness please continue! :)**

**Pinkie: well thanks for the awesome review but we are continuing but we're taking this one step at a time.**

**Rarity: thank you for the review but we're going far as we're going.**

* * *

**Vampychick12 **

**Awesome story! Please update it!**

**Pinkie: thanks for that awesome review , and yes we're updating , we updating.**

**Rarity: we had some problems with these writer's block but we got it made , we escaped.**

* * *

**Monsterhigh123fan**

**you like mh and mlp to, cool, just like me, ps this is eoicness *squee***

**Pinkie: as we told you before we are from My Little Pony ; Friendship is Magic.**

**Rarity: and we simply adore Monster high as well.**

* * *

**Guest **

**Rarity: Review or else i'll drop a piano on you.**

**Pinkie: oh Rarity not again.**

**Me: GYAH I LOVED IT! *puts hands over face and the top of head***  
**Me: Wait... AGAIN?!**

**Pinkie: HAHAHAHAHA , We're glad you loved our story but what I meant from again is because she mentioned this threat before.**

**Rarity: besides , I have never done it before *moves Piano a bit to squash a guy***

**Pinkie: don't even think about it.**

**Rarity: *stops moving the piano and pouts* awww.**

* * *

**Fernie3610**

**Love it! Update please..!? I love HoltxFrankie they're my favorite couple too!**

**Pinkie: thanks , and we're glad that you love it.**

**Rarity: we updating , you must have patience.**

**Pinkie: yeah we're not roadrunners that can write fast.**

**Rarity: we're ponies.**

**Pinkie Yeah and HoltXFrankie is our favorite couple too.**

**Rarity: indeed.**

* * *

**alexa/alexa arroyo (Guest) **

**Pinkie: yeah we know it's you , the minute we saw your review name , anyways we're glad you love our story .**

**Rarity: yes we are happy that you took your time to give us those marvelous ideas of yours.**

**Pinkie: we like HoltxFrankie too they're our favorite couples**

**Rarity: indeed.**

**Pinkie: but there is something about your reviews that we're not happy about like this for instance.**

**I liked it and all but when is the next chapter coming out?:-(**

**This story is so romantic. Can you make more chapters?**

**Rarity: sweetie we have told you from the previous chapters to be patience.**

**Pinkie: you can review when the next chapter is review and unfortunately you did not listen.**

**Rarity: as we stated before we are not fast writers.**

**Pinkie: we like to take things one step at a time and besides we can't update a chapter everyday since we got things to do outside the computer.**

**Rarity: here's another reason for our dismay.**

**alexa arroyo:How old are you?**

**Pinkie: Apparently , you haven't check our profiles , you can't just ask for our age that's classified , which means that we can't tell our age because it's a secret , almost many of the members here on has kept there ages in secret.**

**Rarity: and here is our last reason.**

**I loved it. But you could have put Holt pushes Frankie to the wall nicely and starts kissing her so much that Frankie pushes him to the other side of the room and kisses him so much back that they can't stop and this keeps going on and on until they need to breath after 10 minutes of making out and clawdeen comes in and finds them kissing again and well you can think of the rest. But this is how I would wright it.**

**alexa arroyo:I love it. I espetionly like the sexy part of them too making out**  
**and Frankie finally reveling that she has a naughty side. How's about for**  
**Frankie's next naughty thing she does she touches Holt's **. That's all I got**  
**to say and do you do a chapter once a month?**

**alexa arroyo:How's about for the next part they walk into school holding hands**  
**and they kiss, then spectra comes along and takes a picture of them kissing**  
**and frankie tells spectra that she's also dating Jackson. That sounds good**  
**dosent it. :-)**

**Rarity: Pinkie and I thought it over, and yes we indeed like the ideas of yours but it seems to us that your controlling our story and you want us to write what you want to this story.**

**Pinkie: listen we appreciate you helping us out and giving us ideas but some of those ideas are not the ones we were going to write for the story, yes we said , we like the idea however , we're not gonna write that whole M rated parts in the beginning because it's too fast and too soon and besides this is our first time writing a 'lemon.'**

**Rarity: she's right.**

**Pinkie: since said you 'But this is how I would wright it'. that gave us an idea , how about you become a member of that way you can write your own HoltxFrankie or JacksonxFrankie stories and used your ideas to update the chapters whatever you want them to come out they can come out tomorrow or the next day .**

**Rarity: if you need our help logging in or with your stories please don't hesitate to ask.**

**Pinkie: and one more thing , don't copy our ideas , because that's cheating.**

* * *

**Pinkie: that's all we wanted to say.**

**Rarity: read and.**

**Pinkie: review.**


	7. Holt's flame and a heating warning

**Pinkie: school's coming we can't write everyday , so Rarity and I are gonna write whenever we can.**

**Rarity: it depends how many homework we are going to have.**

**Pinkie: we hate school.**

**Rarity: Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie Pie and Rarity doesn't own monster high just the plot.**

**Pinkie: on with the story.**

* * *

All the students backed up against the lockers , they were all surprise and at the same time afraid. The game just ended today and Monster high was please with there win , however a certain somebody wasn't please with the game. the ground started to burn in small ashes as a flaming rage Holt Hyde stomped from the music room towards follow by his friends Deuce , Clawd , Gill , Romulus , Sloe-moe and his cousin Heath as they try to prevent him from doing something hasty. but he rapidly walks straight to the gym with a furious face , his hands were balled up as flaming hot fire fists and his hair was getting hotter by the second.

It was revealed that Heath had told him what happen during their casket ball game.

The idea of any boys that tried looking at his girlfriend would made him mad. Holt reached the main entrance , burning and breaking the double doors with his flaming hands.

"GOBLINS!" he roared with hostility. The goblins turn to see a raging scary looking holt ,they walked off the benches and throttled towards the blue skin teen, most of them glance at the melted doors and back at Holt. they weren't at all intimidate by his temper and hot heated powers.

temperature.

The leader spoke. "well , well , well , look what we have here boys? A hot tempered shrimp who thinks he's so tough and can actually beat us." he said making a mockery out of him , his gang members laugh.

Holt launched himself at the goblin, punching him on his stomach and socking him in the jaw. but before he could burn him , he got punched by the gut and hit the wall.

The goblin who punched him was the gang leader , he cleared out his jaw and cracked his knuckles. A smirk was planted on his gruesome face , he chuckled darkly. "nobody beats Suarez Duende." he walked towards Holt to finish him. he got burned in the eyes, Suarez cried in pain. "AHHHHHHHH!" he held his burnt eye which was swollen and dark purple.

"That'll teach you to never look at my Girlfriend EVER AGAIN!" Holt shoted in rage kicking one of his ankles, sending him down to the ground and down for the count , Suarez's members saw their leader in pain,he was cringing to his legs and still holding his eye covering it. but Holt wasn't Finished yet. he looked at the members and burst into flames. they each surround him and begun fighting him , one of the goblins scratch his shoulder blades Holt cried out feeling the bits blood dripping from his skin. but he stood his ground and used his free hand to sock-jaw the goblin and burning his face in process.

he send him flying towards a wall but not before glancing at the two other goblins who were running from left to right and heading for his direction , he yawned in boredom and jumped out of the way having the two smash into each other instead. he grip on their collars and bonked their heads together as they fell unconscious.

the other members smack threw a blow (punch) at his face, Holt gripped on his knees , trembling a bit.

As the goblin reached to twist his arm but Holt grabbed his fist , burning him with his blazing heat. he turned glaring at him with a menacing look, his sunset like eyes were flaming red of ember and his teeth gritted mad as he let out a growl. he did his part by twisting his arms as he yelled in pain and threw him at the basket.

The other member grabbed Holt by his arms and threaten to choke him but Holt was too quick as he elbow his gut and burned his wrist , then he dropped kick him by the benches. The last remaining members stopped and glance at all of the members who were brutally beaten by Holt. he gulped nervously and scatter away in fear.

"where do you think your going punk?" Holt said, throwing a fireball at his shoes , melting the rubber beneath them , as they seem to sticking to the ground stuck. he whimpered in fear when Holt came walking towards him with anger and a blazing gaze.

The goblin member held his arms in defense and afraid of him. Holt gripped his collar and pushed him against a wall. he raised his fist up ready to hit the 'punk' as he called him.

"Holt , Stop!" Clawd called.

"Yeah Dude, this isn't like you!" Deuce called out. Romulus and the others managed to catch up to the two. they saw the rest of the goblin members including the leader all injured and burned. Gill whistled. "whoa bro." Romulus gasped in amazed.

Clawd couldn't believe his eyes though Holt and Jackson were inches shorter than him , that didn't make them weak in fact.

"Holt , did you do all this?"

Heath eyes widen and saw the whole thing. "Holy Flame Retardant!"

He ignored the guys and resume to hit the last member of the goblins, This is until Deuce click to his glasses in order to stop what Holt was about to finish. Holt felt Deuce sneer his way.

he looked away , closing his eyes and letting go of the goblin as stone begun to stroke his body once he (goblin) took a glance of the Gorgen's eyes.

Holt look from the goblin to his friends , he took a few steps towards them before trembling and falling to his knees , breathing heavily from the battle , his hands stopped burning and cool themselves to ashes.

"whoa easy there , man." Clawd said as he and Slow-Moe carry him by his arms and lift them on there shoulders.

"We better get out of here , yo." Deuce said leading the guys away from the gym.

Meanwhile the ghouls were at there lockers , discussing about the idea they had last week. **(read chapter 1. if you don't remember.)**

Frankie was holding up two of her dresses "so what do you guys think , checkered plaids hearts or checkered plaids stripes?"

Lagoona chuckled. "we been with stripes before mate, how about we try the hearts."

Frankie smiled putting the outfits down. "that's a great idea."

"ooh i love hearts." Draculaura said with a smile. while cleo stick her index finger up. "How about plaid hearts but with our signature colors and with our names on them?"

"that's another great idea." she beamed.

"how about we put our names on fashion belts and-wear shimy platinum boots like iceberg that been crack to pieces?" Clawdeen and Abby said combining there ideas together.

"and we could add bows for our accessories." Draculaura chirped.

Frankie smiled wearing new outfits that had they're favorite styles mixed up together was a great way to make up a brand new design.

"Okay , now that know what our brand new outfits are gonna look like , I better write this down just in case." Clawdeen said , taking out a notepad and a pen.

"Ughh, ehhhhh." Ghouled moaned gesturing to the computer. she wrote down every detail of the dress.

Clawdeen shrugged. "Thanks for the help , I was beginning to think I wouldn't finish writing by the time school ends.

she nodded in respond. A beeping sound track the ghouls attention. it was Clawdeen's i coffin that was beeping , it was a text message from romulus.

"It's from Romulus." she said reading typing. her eyes scanned for love notes and xoxo kisses respond they widen reading down below. "Oh my Ghoul." she exclaimed with her mouth opened and her face petrified.

"what's wrong?" Draculaura asked. Clawdeen took Frankie's arm and showed her what Romulus texted.

Frankie gasp as tears slide down her eyes. Clawdeen wrapped her arms around her in comfort as she sobs quietly on her jacket.

"is it Jackson? Holt? uh both? " Lagoona asked. Clawdeen showed each of them what was written on her phone. their eyes widen and their gasped.

"Come on Ghouls , we gotta head towards the nurse office." Cleo started. she ran towards the hall leading the ghouls to the nurse office, just as they ran across the hall , they ignored Rochelle who presumably told them not to run in the halls but Clawdeen shouted back at her stating there was an emergency ahead. she shrugged off.

They might it in time and entered the office. they saw The boys standing and crowding over a bed.

Heath and Deuce stopped them.

"good your here, Frankie I think you alone need to see him." He said.

"yeah he's been beaten up , pretty much bad , and I think your the only one to smooth him down." Heath said agreeing with Deuce.

Frankie had concern written on her face."how bad are the bruises?"

Deuce scratched his head. "well according to the nurse he got punch on the gut a scratch on his shoulder blade but she took care of it.

Frankie's eye been streaming with tears. "let me see him , please." both boys could tell that she was deeply worried for lead her to the bed, she silently gasp as she saw her boyfriend bandage around his waist he was shirtless as his Red jacket and black-and-white stripe tang top was planted on the bed. Holt sat on the edge of the bed facing the ground. the nurse was almost done bandaging his shoulder.

Gill , Romulus , Slow-Moe and Clawd walked out of the way and let Frankie walked towards the bed.

"done , now remember deary , not to fight anymore , now I'm going to have to stitch up your red jacket , be right back in a jiffy ." she left and allowed Frankie to see him, she sat beside him.

"holt?"

he looked up and glance her way,he said nothing and hugged her.

Frankie cried hugging him in return.

Deuce lead the others out of the office. "come on , we better leave them alone."

Holt wanted his ghoulfriend to smile. "Frankie-Fine, I'm sorry." he whispered. "please don't scare me like that." She said with her voice breaking.

he pulled away and took her chin."I won't , baby , okay?" they look into each other's eyes. she nodded letting small tears slide from her eyes. she allow Holt's thumb to rub them off gently.

"I love you." he said bringing they're lips together. he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to the bed. she was on the bottom while he was on top.

Frankie felt him lick her bottom lips. she gasped as he let his tongue in. she felt his hot tongue dancing with hers , they passionately make out for 10 minutes then they pulled away in need for air. Frankie caress her hand on Holt's tattoo cheek. while he returns the gesture to her stitched cheek. "Frankie-Fine." he said huskily. "I freaking love you so much."

"I love you too , Holt, just promise me never to get into harsh fights again okay?" she pleaded.

"okay anything for you baby but still I can't stand the thought of any guy trying to check out my ghoul and tries to get to you , your mine , you know?"

"yes I know."

he blushes and resumes kissing with her as they connect each other's lips Frankie started to feel as if she were starting to be cooked by a heated stove her guess was that Holt's flame allowed the boy to heat up , she pulled away. "Holt your hot!" she exclaimed.

he chuckled. "Yes I am and so are you." he said in a sexy tone not understanding her statement. she nodded a no trying to escape from his grip but he was far too strong to get away from. "No that's what I meant , it's your head , you have a headache Holt." she took a patch of cloth and dump it on cool water then she press it to her boyfriend's forehead as he begins to cool off.

"Frankie-Fine , mmm, mmm, mmm you sure know how to make a guy feel better." he said taking off the cloth from his head. he begin to wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck which lead Frankie to moan. "oh, Holt."

Holt lifted himself from her neck."mmm , I should get hurt more often that way you could be my sexy nurse." he whispered in her hair. her eyes widen as she look at him with concern. "don't say things like that, Holt you could've been killed , thankfully the guys were at the gym bringing you here, but I'm glad they did because you were hurt and you need treatment."

"oh I need treatment alright- he pushed her against the bed. "A treatment from you." he said.

Frankie turned scarlet , she felt Holt pin her down as he intertwined they're hands together , his legs were trusting her legs together. "H-holt...

"aw man , aw man , aw man." Heath repeatedly said. he was pacing around worried whether or not to tell everyone about his cousin's symptom.

"um I don't think it's such a good idea leaving Frankie alone with my cuz."

"dude , what are you talking about?" Clawd asked raising a brow in confusion. Romulus who leaned against a wall with his arms crossed nodded in agreement. "yeah , man , what are you trying to say that the D.J isn't allowed to see the one ghoul he likes?" Heath nodded. "no, it's not that it's just...

"it's just what, dude?" Deuce asked.

"well let me put it this way , whenever anybody in my family get hotter and hotter they extinguish their fire out anyways , once the smoke clears out , we start to get strange headache and burning skin."

"and that's bad because...

"because we get go into heat right after." Heath answered Gill. everybody else drawn confused looks. "I don't follow, heath how bad is this Heat?" Draculaura asked.

Heath made tiny flames of doubles then he smashing them together forming a steaming wisp of smoke.

Slow-mow scratch his head still confused. "ughhhhhh?" (translation; we still don't get it)

the fire teen face palmed himself. "you guys still don't get it? they nodded a no.

"okay , okay here's the short version, when holt let out his flames , he's increasing his ability , thus making him stronger then ever , anyways after he let his fire down a bit , he's taking it all in, like in a way to cool off, my theory tells me that he's in heat and I think it's for the best if Frankie visit him another time you know when he's back to his original temperature.

everyone was starting to worry now. "so what are you trying to say that Frankie gonna get burned?" Clawdeen asked in a worry state.

"no , um , I don't know how to say this but Holt's horny."

"WHAT!?"

"I said Holt's horny." he repeated.

"we heard you , mate." Lagoona commented. Heath scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. Deuce shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this , Heath! why didn't you tell us in the first place before the girls got here?"

he shrugged. "I guess , I forgot, and besides I think he needed someone to comfort him , he didn't wanted to talk to us remember?"

"good point." he responded.

"what in the name of Egypt sand are we standing around for? we have to stop him."

"Cleo's right , we gotta go back to the nurse's office before it's too late.!" Heath exclaimed running out.

"heath , we're right beside the office." Deuce said motion to the nurse office across from them.

he stop near the hallways and chuckled nervously. "oh yeah , that's right."

Holt kiss Frankie on the lips they resume they're make out. Frank started to shiver because of the boy , she liked it so much that she couldn't help to let out a moan. Holt smiled and blushed he love his girlfriend so much he wanted to give in more to her.

he let his blue hands rub her thigh gently. Frankie flushed a strawberry red as she felt him rub her so gently yet lustful.

Holt's other blue hand went up to her belly and clasp on her breast. her eyes widen as she bit her lip to urge a moan.

he started playing with her tongue a bit with his. She pulled away for a sec but not before he capture her in his lips again. Frankie knew he wouldn't let her get away. her bolts sparked a little, she was dueling with herself , part of her wanted to do this , the other part wasn't ready. she gently pushed him away but he pulled her into a tight hug never wanting to let her go. "don't leave me , I love you." she couldn't return the hug because her hands were down so she press her head to his chest. "I won't ever leave you."

"oh dearie." Frankie moved a bit. "Holt the nurse is calling you." he pulled away upon seeing that she return with his sewed on jacket. "thanks." he said taking the jacket with one hand he held Frankie's hand with the other. Frankie took his tang top and gave it to him. "thanks baby." The nurse walked off as she decided to give them privacy.

"your welcome." she said smiling. Frankie got up but she still got held by his hand. "um Holt , can you let go?"

"no," he said sternly. "You promise you wouldn't leave me, I love you too much Frankie-Fine."

she gave him a light kiss. "I love you too." she trace his lips. "I just wanted you to put your jacket on but you can't do that because with you holding my hand ,and if you don't let go I might get tied to the fabric." she replied looking in his sunset orbs , he look back at her with hopeful eyes. "okay but please stay with me."

she giggled. "okay I'll stay.' he gently released her grip as she turned around. "what?" he ask with laughter.

"I just wanted to give you some privacy." she said with a grin. he chuckled putting his tang top on. "You know Miss fine-stein , I wouldn't mind if you saw more of me." he said seductively.

she giggled and shook her head. "I don't think so." he chuckled once more and pull his jacket on.

"are you done?" she asked. "not yet." he replied straighten out his jacket. he finished and couldn't help glancing at his ghoulfriend backside. _sexy. _he thought with a devious smirk. his eyes travel from her back , to her waist and finally on her skirt that covered her behind. "I'm done." he said still checking her out. as Frankie turn Holt position his eyes up.

"what?" she asked and wondered why Holt glance at the ground before reaching her glance with his eyes.

"nothing." he replied embracing her into a hug. "I'm just glad that you came by to check on me , babe and I'm sorry for making you worry."

"it's okay." she said.

the two teens were interrupted by a door that swing open. there stood Heath , Deuce and everybody else. "nothing happened? thank ghoul." Deuce said in relief.

Clawd snarled at Heath. "dude , you said that he was in heat!"

"yeah you had us worried , they're just hugging!" Clawdeen said joining her brother.

"Heat?" Holt said confused.

his eyes widen , Heath thought he knew for the least. he'd find out about his half but hasn't find out about himself.

"uncle Pyros , didn't tell you!"

"tell me what? heath what's going on , yo?"

"That your-

"you may go now." the nurse told holt.

"okay um thanks for treating me." he said.

"your welcome , dearie." she said.

everybody exist the office and went to sat down on the benches.

Romulus let out a short chuckled. "dearie? I'm sorry dude but that name has got to go."

"hey , hey , hey she's cool , at least show some respect." Holt said.

"okay jeez."

Holt ignored him and glance at his cousin. "spill heath."

"okay , okay , almost everybody in our family has heat or in other words we get horny."

"Dude , wha-

Frankie's suddenly realized it. "That explains your temperature back at the office."

"how bad was it?" Lagoona asked. "it was like walking into an oven , Holt was burning up literally."

"yup that's a sign of heat starting up." Heath told her.

"yeah that's probably the reason why he was about to um consummate with me." Frankie said letting out the truth. upon hearing this , Holt's eyes widen. "I did what!?" he looked at Frankie with remorse, he didn't mean it to turn out this way. he fear the worse , if he indeed did something that might've bother her then she probably leave him and Jackson in particular , but the worst part he feared the most was an ending relationship ; A break up. no he wasn't gonna let that happen. he loved Frankie with all his might, the girls or ghouls per say he once flirted with were just plain simple Bimbo's that fancied him because of his good looks and mad DJing skills , they didn't even like for who he is. you see Holt was more than a ladies man , he was actually searching for the one. and Frankie was the one, she wasn't like the others , she was different. She was kind , sweet , smart , cute , funny and brave. he'd do anything for her.

"aw man , Frankie-Fine , I'm sorry babe." he said apologizing for what he has done. he stuttered. "I-I don't know what came over me , baby , Did I hurt you?" he asked touching her cheek. "no but you did-kinda-well...she bit her lip unable to say this because she knew that it might hurt him but for the sake of her boyfriend he needed to know." you sorta touched my breast but did nothing else after that."

"I DID WHAT!?" he exclaimed repeatedly with his eyes widen, half of the group aside from Slow-moe and Heath had the same reaction. "Holt , dude, what is the matter of you?" Deuce asked in surprise. Holt blushed. "I don't know , saying I don't want to find out." Frankie felt her hands shaking as Holt trembled with fear, she decided to smooth him down a bit. "shh, shh , it's okay ,Holt , I forgive you, everything's gonna be alright, I'm fine." he nodded as he hugged her, she hugged back feeling the need to make him feel better.

"gee." Clawd said scratching the back of his neck. "this day's been crazy hasn't it?"

"yeah." Gill said clearing his throat. "this is some crazy day."

_Let's all just hope this day could change._ Heath thought to himself.

* * *

**Pinkie: it looks like Holt's got something inside of him , something he doesn't know about.**

**Rarity: We're terribly sorry for updating so long we almost had a writer's block , almost. **

**Pinkie: oh and by the way 'Duende' is how you say Goblin in Spanish just in case.**

**Rarity: anyways read and...**

**Pinkie: review.**


End file.
